


the 2 dancers

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Disease, Fluff, I’m bad at summarizing, niki and taki are both dancers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: riki was always afraid of death. he could dance, he loved dancing. he had passions, but he could never truly live.insert taki, a locker also from Japan, who just came crashing into Riki’s life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Riki slowly walked to school, dragging his feet on the ground. It was the first day of school, Riki's least favourite. It meant having to talk to new people, which he wasn't the best at. Riki could have any amount of awards, trophies, and admirers from the amount of dance competitions he entered, but he would never be able to get over his social awkwardness. It was just as much a part of him as dance was. Riki wasn't looking forward today, tomorrow, or the rest of the year, to be honest. Riki sighed, and walked into school as the bell rang, making his way over to his classroom.

Class 8-A. Interesting.

Riki walked in, and went to his assigned desk, then stopped. Sitting on the desk beside his was a new kid. A new kid apparently enthralled in playing with his erasers. He was wearing a cap, and has hamster cheeks. Riki just gawked at the kid, unsure of what to do. New kid looks up and see Riki, and gives him a huge smile.

"I'm Taki!" New kid, well Taki, says. "What's your name?"

"Nishimura Riki," Riki said robotically. He took a seat down at his desk, and turned to face the teacher, ignoring Taki. The teacher was going over the semester's syllabus, and talking about important dates. Nothing special. Riki zoned out, daydreaming about dance, Michael Jackson, what new Tiktok dance he would try next, pretty much anything. No one ever listens to the teacher on the first day.

"Psst, Riki."

"Riki."

"Riki!"

"Niki!"

"What?" Riki snapped, finally looking at Taki. "What do you want? And did you just call me Niki?"

"Niki!" Taki just exclaimed. "Niki! Can you show me the dance club?"

"Our school has a dance club...?" Niki asked. "Wait how do you know that and I don't?"

"Wanna go check it out together during lunch?"

Niki just stared at Taki in silence.

"Let's go at break, than!" Taki said, giving Riki a huge smile. "I'll look forward to it, Niki!"

Riki simply ignored Taki, and planned to just ditch him when lunch came.

"C'mon, let's go!" Taki yelled, grabbing Riki's arm, and dragging him down the hall as soon as lunch started. Riki grabbed his arm back.

"No thanks," he said, and started to walk off.

"C'mon, Niki," Taki said, not giving up.

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Sorry, but no thanks."

"C'mon Niki, please."

"At least say my name right." Riki started to walk faster. This time Taki didn't follow. Riki continued on for a few seconds, before turning back to see Taki still in the same spot. He looked as if someone had stepped on his textbooks, like he wanted to cry. Riki felt bad.

"Fine, I'll come with you," Riki sighed, giving in. He usually didn't care whether or not someone cried because of him, but Taki was the kind of character no one wanted to make cry. "Lead the way."

"Awesome!" Taki exclaimed. "Follow me! I think it was this way!"

"Where?" Riki asked curious.

"Class 10-C!"

"That's the other way," Riki deadpanned.

"Oh." Taki appeared to be deep in thought for a second. "Than you can take us there!"

'This kid', Niki internally sighed. He considered ditching Taki right then and there, but he couldn't deny that he was slightly interesting in this dance club. "Sure, follow me."

Along the way, Taki started to make small talk with Niki.

"So, are you a dancer?" Taki asked, staring up at Niki with wide eyes. "I am!"

"Oh really? What kind?"

"I like locking!"

"A locker, huh," Niki thought out loud. A locker. Interesting. "Wait, why are you asking me if I'm a dance after dragging me into checking out the dance club?"

"Dunno." Taki shrugged. "You seemed like a dancer, just had to make sure."

Riki stayed silent after that. Outside he was calm, but inside, his brain was going a hundred miles an hour. 'What was this kid doing? Why was he so weird? Why did he have this strange attachment to Riki? Why did he call him Niki?'

"Niki, I think we're here," Taki said, snapping Riki out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a door labelled '10-C'. Taki knocked on the door confidently. "Hello, we're interested in the dance club!" He yelled. Riki cringed at how loud Taki was, but it did the trick. A tall, grumpy looking guy opened the door.

"Can me and my friend join the dance club?" Taki asked, not waiting for grumpy guy to speak. 

'Wait, friend?' Riki wondered.

"Ah, you saw our posters? Yeah, sure, just tell me your names. I'm Jay," grumpy guy said, introducing himself. "Come on in."

"I'm Taki," Taki said, starting to blabber. Riki cautiously entered the classroom, looking around. There appeared to be 6 others in the room, other than himself, Jay, and Taki. One of them looked familiar to Riki. It was a kid from 8-A, who's name was Yoonwon if Riki remembered correctly.

"Alright, now what's your name?" Jay asked Niki. "And hold on, you look familiar."

"I'm Nishimura Riki," Riki shyly introduced himself. He wasn't very good with new people, and now he was stuck in a room with 6 of them. It was a struggle to not panic, and just snap.

"Nishimura Riki..?" One of the other boy's questioned. "Nishimura....?"

"Wait you mean that one?"

"Like that one?"

"The one who won the contest?"

Riki just squirmed uncomfortably, now that all 8 of the other boys' gazes lay on him. "Is there anything wrong..?" Riki asked, sensing a question hanging in the air.

"Jake."

"What is it?"

"Search up his name and see what comes up."

"Already on it. Here."

"Compare the faces," Jay ordered.

"They're the same," 'Jake' grumbled.

"Ah yeah!" Yoonwon shouted. "It's really him!"

"Okay, now what?"

"You 2 are in," Jay told them. "Would've been in either way anyways; as you can see we have 6, well 8 now, members. Introduce yourself, guys."

"I'm Hanbin, the oldest member," a smiling guy, only slightly taller than Niki said. "I'm also one of the founders."

"I'm Nicholas," a fierce looking guy said. "I'm from Taiwan. Hanbin's from Vietnam."

"Jake, from Australia," another guy said.

"I'm Sunghoon."

"I'm pretty sure you already know this, but I'm Yoonwon."

"Jungwon here."

"And I'm Jay, the leader of the dance club, nice to meet you 2," Jay said. "Meetings are usually here at lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"What grades are you all in?" Riki asked, genuinely curious. They all seemed close in age.

"I'm in the same grade as you!" Yoonwon exclaimed. "Jungwon's in 9th grade. Sunghoon, Jake, Jay, and Nicholas are all in 10th, and Hanbin's in 12th."

"You guys are in 8th grade?" Jungwon asked, surprised. "Nishimura's only in 8th?"

"Just call him Niki!" Taki exclaimed.

'Why is he acting like we're friends?' Riki wondered. 'Also why does he keep calling me Niki, I told him my name was Riki, right..?'

"Niki, okay. Got it," Jake said, in his accent.

"It's Riki," Riki grumbled under his breath, but it went unheard. Unfortunately for him, he had gotten 8 new acquaintances. 4 of which lived in the same direction as him, and forced him to walk home with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Riki looked around. He was in a park. Not just any park, it was the park he had played at nearly everyday when he had first moved to Korea. He remembered meeting Youngbin here, when he was around 7. Youngbin...Riki missed him. He noticed someone playing on the park's swings, and took a step closer, before gasping in shock. It was him. Well, a younger version of him. A younger version of him swinging on the park's swings. Riki sat back and watched. Younger Riki kept swinging and swinging, going higher and higher. Younger Riki was laughing, having fun, and than he wasn't. He had fallen off the swing. Riki remembered what day this was, everything coming back to him. This was the day he had met Youngbin. Riki had fallen off the swings that day, so many years ago, and Youngbin had come running to help him. That was how they had met._

_Present Riki watched as past Riki fell off the swings, and land on the ground. He watched the younger Youngbin cams running over, shaking younger Riki, asking if he was okay. Present Riki watched, frowning. Younger Riki should've gotten up by now. But he hadn't. Present Riki felt a cold chill take over him._

_"Hello! Are you okay?" Youngbin asked, shaking the younger Riki. "Hello? Hello? Dad!"_

_Riki watched everything unfold as if it was in slow motion. Youngbin's dad came running over, and started shaking the younger Riki. He checked Riki's pulse, before calling an ambulance. Present Riki could only watch._

_"He's dead..." Youngbin's dad whispered. Riki's blood ran cold. He tried to move, to run, to check on younger Riki, but found he couldn't. He was rooted in place._

_'No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! No!'Riki wanted to shout, scream, cry. He desperately tried to reach over to younger Riki, but could only watch. Watch as the younger Riki was carried off in the ambulance. Watched as the younger Youngbin cried into his father's shoulders. Riki was helpless. Everything was slowly turning to black._

_'No. No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no!'_

"No!" Riki yelled, sitting up. He looked around frantically. He was in his room. He could move. He was okay. It was just a dream. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 4:04 AM. Riki groaned, and fell back onto the bed. Another night of barely any sleep.

"Niki!" Taki yelled, seeing said boy walk into the classroom. The class was empty, thank goodness, at it was still early in the morning. "Niki!"

"It's Riki," Riki grumbled.

"Niki, how's your day been?" Taki asked, choosing to ignore the Riki comment. "Mine's been amazing!" Taki waved his arms around in a dramatic motion.

Riki found it endearing (but don't tell Taki that). "It's still early. The day's barely started Taki."

"Then I'll make your day good!" Taki exclaimed.

"How do you plan to do that?" Riki asked. He couldn't help but smile a little. Taki had that affect on people.

"Let's play after school!"

"Okay," Riki agreed, not knowing why. He could come in to the dance studio later in the evening.

"Oi, you two, c'mon!" Yoonwon yelled from the door of their classroom. "It's still early, let's go to the gym!"

"Why?" Riki yelled back.

"Dance club stuff!"

"Niki, let's go!" Taki yelled, grabbing on to Riki's hand, and dragging him down the hallway while following Yoonwon.

"Guys, they're here!" Yoonwon yelled, slamming open the doors of the gym.

"Woah there, calm down," a tall guy said. He was most likely a senior, and was smiling at the trio who had just entered the room. "Anyways, I'll take my leave now."

"Thanks Seon!" Another tall guy Riki didn't know called out. "See you in class!"

'Seon' left the gym. Riki noticed that he has a badge on his uniform. Was he on the student council? Riki didn't have time to wonder, as Jay grabbed him, and brought him to the tall guy he didn't know.

"K, this is Riki, but according to Taki over there, you can call him Niki. Niki, this is K, the other founder of our dance club, and our leader," Jay introduced the 2 to each other.

"Nice to meet you, I'm K, from Japan," K said, sticking out his hand. Riki took it.

"I'm Riki, and the guy beside me is Taki. Is K really your name?"

"I'm Taki!" Taki exclaimed. K smiled, and ruffled Taki's hair.

"K is just what everybody calls me," he said. "Nice to meet you 2. Welcome to our dance club."

"But is K really your first name?" Riki pushed the topic, curious.

"Well I guess it is now."

Riki just stared at K dumbfounded. "Where were you yesterday?" Riki asked, deciding to just forget the name thing.

"I was on a flight back here from a dance competition in Japan."

"Cool!" Taki exclaimed. "Did you win?"

"I placed 3rd," K grinned.

"So cool!"

A loud ringing interrupted the conversation.

"Well, there's the bell," Jungwon sighed. "See you all later." He grabbed his bag and hurriedly left the gym.

"You heard him," Nicholas shrugged.

"Let's go!" Taki yelled, and Riki just followed him, waving bye to the rest of the club members.

"We have math now, right?" Taki asked, as they walked to their classroom.

"I believe so."

"I hate math."

"You're not alone."

"Can I skip?"

"You're Taki."

"Let's go!"

Riki just sighed as Taki eagerly skipped down the hall, seeming to forget the conversation he had just had. Math it was. Riki would probably just sleep until the next class came. He could never quite understand algebra and exponents anyways, especially when they were together. They were just a massive headache. Riki groaned and headed to math class.

**Author's Note:**

> will probably tag everyone else tomorrow


End file.
